SpongeBob SquarePants: Organ Donors
by SpyderSoup99
Summary: A parody of the House of Mouse cartoon of the same name: SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy deliver a used pipe organ to a toy making gerbil Named Dr Gerbil-Stein in Bikini Bottom. They soon learn that he doesn't want a pipe organ - he wants their internal organs!


_Hey guys, I came up with this story when I was playing with a pipe-cleaner gerbil as a SpongeBob villain, trying to steal SpongeBob's heart. It reminded me of a memorable House of Mouse cartoon of mine called Organ Donors where Mickey, Goofy and Donald run a pipe organ donating company, but then they go to a toy factory to deliver a pipe organ which belonged to a mad scientist who wants their internal organs. It made me though 'What if there was a SpongeBob version of that cartoon?', and it was at that point where I decided to write this story. This version will have SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy as Mickey, Goofy and Donald and the mad scientist will be a gerbil named Dr Gerbil-Stein. So lets get on with the story._

 **SpongeBob SquarePants: Organ Donors.**

In Bikini Bottom in Sandy's tree dome, a phone rings.

Sandy answered the phone, "Howdy."

SpongeBob then snatches the phone from her, "Hi there," he answers.

Patrick then snatches the phone from him, "Hello," he answers.

Sandy got an annoyed look and snatches the phone from Patrick, "Organ Donors," she answered as SpongeBob and Patrick got their ears close to the phone to listen to it, "We donate organs."

"Excellent," an evil voice said though the phone, "I'm glad open for business."

* * *

A blue wall appears with a shadow which resembles a mouse like figure talking though a phone, "Because, I need an organ," the figure said with an evil chuckle.

* * *

"Ye-haw! Somebody needs an organ," Sandy said to SpongeBob and Patrick, "We'll be right there." She then hangs up, "Come on guys, let's go,"

She, SpongeBob and Patrick rushes to get a pipe organ and pushes it outside.

* * *

Later, they were in a boat-mobile with the pipe organ driving on a road with Sandy as the driver, honking the horn, SpongeBob happily playing the pipe organ and Patrick doing a goofy dance to the music from the organ and the honking of the car horn.

"Whoa, what is that?" Patrick asked, pointing at a toy factory.

"Wow! Whoever lives there must be a really nice guy," SpongeBob said.

They get to a speaker at the gate, "Who is it?" a voice said though the speaker.

"Organ Donors," Sandy answered.

"We got your organ," SpongeBob also said to the speaker.

"Oh excellent, come in," the voice said though the speaker. The gate door opens and the trio drives though it.

* * *

Later, the they were in the factory pushing the organ.

"Wow, look at all those toys," Sandy said.

"It's beautiful," Patrick said.

"Hello?" SpongeBob calls out with an echo, "Is anyone in there?"

A white gerbil named Dr Gerbil-Stein with whiskers that looks like a moustache, a white lab coat and an air helmet was standing behind him in the shadows.

"Huh, I guess nobody's home right now." SpongeBob assumed.

"Hello," Dr Gerbil-Stein said, stepping out of shadows which spooked SpongeBob and he ran to Sandy and Patrick.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome," Dr Gerbil-Stein greeted the trio.

"Well, howdy," Sandy calmly said, she pointed at the pipe organ, "We got you organ,"

Dr Gerbil-Stein looked shocked, he then puts a fake smile on, "Oh, a pipe organ! Yes, thank you very much."

SpongeBob chuckled, "You welcome, enjoy your organ,"

He, Patrick and Sandy were leaving, but Dr Gerbil-Stein got in their way, "Oh, will you please stay?" He begged, "It's getting late and you three need a rest. Tomorrow, you can play with all of the toys, I made them myself."

SpongeBob gave it a though, "Well..."

"I ain't sure about this," Sandy said, being concerned.

"OK, sure why not," SpongeBob answered.

"Excellent, Yes," Dr Gerbil-Stein said with an evil chuckle.

* * *

Later, the trio were sleeping on a bed with Sandy on the left side, SpongeBob in the middle and Patrick on the right, "Nighty-night," Dr Gerbil-Stein said with an evil chuckle as he turns off the lights and closed the door.

As they were sleeping, a claw from the ceiling grabs the blanket from the bed, then, two saws comes from the ceiling and cuts the bed in three, "It's a bit drafty," Patrick said in his sleep.

A door from behind the bed opens and the middle piece of the bed with SpongeBob on it goes though it, then two robots pushes the two pieces of the bed with Patrick and Sandy on it together and the claw puts the blanket back on the bed.

* * *

The bed piece with SpongeBob rolled to a rolling table which him made fly onto the table which rolled to a lab near a doll will a heart shaped hole on the torso on another table. Two robotic hands puts a belt attached to the table around SpongeBob and another robotic hand draws a heart shape on his chest with a pink pen.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Patrick and Sandy were pulling the blanket to each other while sleeping, they woke up when the blanket ripped in half.

"What were you thinking?! You ruined the blanket!" Patrick shouted, looking angry.

"Patrick, it's just a dumb, old blanket," Sandy said, "Huh? Where's SpongeBob?" she wondered, looking around her surroundings, "And what in tarnations is going on here?!"

The door behind them opens and the the bed goes though it with Patrick and Sandy on it.

* * *

SpongeBob woke up, still strapped to the table, "Huh? Where am I? What's going on? Let me go!" SpongeBob shouted as he struggled to get out of the table.

"Never!" a familiar voice shouted.

SpongeBob gasped in shock to see Dr Gerbil-Stein, bring a giant ray towards him.

"I need an organ!" Dr Gerbil-Stein shouted, "Not a musical one," He quietly said, "AN ALIVE ONE!" He shout as he laughed evilly, "A heart for my bride that will bring her to life," he said as he points to the doll. He them laughs evilly some more.

"Hey, you have a loose screw in that thingy," SpongeBob pointed out.

Dr Gerbil-Stein takes out a screwdriver and tightens the screw. He laughs evilly as he turns on the machine.

"Please mister, you can't do this," SpongeBob begged, "What about my job at the Krusty Krab?"

Dr Gerbil ignored him as he laughs and powers up the machine.

SpongeBob shivered in terror, but then, he was saved by Patrick and Sandy who quickly jumps off the bed they were on and lands up the table SpongeBob was on, which meant a pink laser from the machine zapped the bed, making a heart shaped hole on it.

As they were on the table was rolling down a hallway with SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy on it, SpongeBob quickly said, "Patrick, Sandy, he doesn't want a pipe organ, he wants me to donate MY organs."

"And your not even done with then, buddy," Patrick said.

Then, pink lasers tried to shoot the trio but missed, making heart shaped holes everywhere, "You not going anywhere, sea fools!" Dr Gerbil-Stein's voice said as he laughs.

As he tries to shoot the them, they rolled down some stairs, then they fell off the table and fell and landed in a doll house.

Dr Gerbil-Stein comes out, looking for then. 6 eyes from the windows looked at him.

"Lets get outta here!" SpongeBob shouts as he, Sandy and Patrick comes out of the doll house.

Dr Gerbil-Stein spots then running away, "Ah-ha! You can run, but you can't hide!" He shouts.

The trio enter a room and SpongeBob closed the door, he takes the door off the wall, leaving a plain wall, fold it to a cube and thew it away, the door unfolds itself on another wall and Dr Gerbil-Stein comes thru it, looking angry. The three looked scared until the door fell on him, leaving a hole. The three looked happy and goes thru the hole. Dr Gerbil-Stein comes thru the door that landed on him after them.

The trio grabbed each a Pogo stick and started hoping on them with Dr Gerbil-Stein hoping without a Pogo stick after them. then, they were running away with roller skates on the Patrick looking like he was about to lose his balance. Then, they were skipping ropes with Patrick looking tied up. Then, they were riding on unicycles with Patrick looking like he was about to fall off. Then, they were riding on a toy train with Dr Gerbil-Stein at the back of the train trying to get them.

"Guys, look out!" Sandy shouted as she points to the pipe organ. The three screamed as they crashed into the organ, destroying it.

SpongeBob was stuck in one of the tubes, Patrick's head was in the organ and Sandy managed to get up with a crack on her air helmet.

"Oh, tarter sauce," SpongeBob said.

"End of the line, SpongeBoy!" Dr Gerbil-Stein voice said.

SpongeBob shivered in terror to see Dr Gerbil-Stein, "Your innards are MINE!" he shouts as the laughs evilly.

"Oh, you don't want my organs," SpongeBob said as he laughed a bit, "They're all soft and squishy like I am."

"Oh, but I do," Dr Gerbil-Stein said, "And not just yours, I've got plans for ALL THREE OF YOU!"

"YIKES!" SpongeBob shouts.

"WHAT?!" Sandy shouts.

"AAH!" Patrick screamed.

The trio quickly ran out of the front door of the factory, hopped in the boat-mobile and drive away from the factory.

* * *

Later back at Sandy's tree dome, the phone rings and Patrick answers it, "Organ Donors, we donate organs."

SpongeBob got an annoyed look and snatches the phone from him, "That's musical organs, not innards," SpongeBob said, ending it with a laugh.

 **The end.**

 _I hope you enjoyed this SpongeBob version of the House of Mouse cartoon. Feel free to review this story._


End file.
